Hand
Hand (手 Te) is a GeGeGe no Kitarō story that first appeared as a chapter of the first Shonen Magazine run. It was published on August 1, 1965. It was adapted for the 1968 and 2018 anime version of "Gegege no Kitarō". Characters *Kitarō *La Seine *Mammoth Plot A strange "bloodless disease" has stricken France and now Japan. It is the work of the vampire La Seine, who is able to pass unnoticed by humans thanks to advancements in blood-sucking technology. Fearing Kitarō will put a stop to his schemes, he lures him to a deserted shrine for a meeting and has his assistant Mammoth machine-gun him into nothing. All that remains is the hand Kitarō used to shake hands with La Seine. La Seine throws the hand to the ground and stomps on it like a bug. After he and Mammoth head back to their hotel, the hand comes alive and begins following them. Once they arrive back at the hotel, the hand begins causing mischief, knocking books off of shelves onto La Seine, turning out the lights and covering his mouth. Mammoth calls a bellhop to check the room, but nothing suspicious is found. La Seine lights a cigarette to calm down, but Mammoth sees the hand hanging from his sleeve. La Seine shakes the hand off, flinging it into the bathtub. He then has Mammoth nail it to a board and lock it in a desk drawer. The next morning the hand is gone. La Seine asks the bellhop if he let it free, but the bellhop admits only to finding a note requesting he open the drawer. Mammoth theorizes that Kitarō's hand must've written the note, but La Seine has had enough and decides to move to another hotel. At the other hotel, they receive a knock at the door and a letter, written in the same handwriting as the note the bellhop found. Mammoth sees slugs all over the windows staring straight at them, but La Seine brushes it off and suggests they play a game. Later, the hand appears on the window holding a knife, but La Seine again dismisses it, figuring they are safe as long as the doors and windows are locked. Mammoth then hears the hand crawling down the chimney. La Seine orders Mammoth to start a fire, but it grows out of control and spreads all over the room. La Seine tires to unlock the door, but it won't open because the hand is on the other side holding tight onto the knob. The next day, the newspaper reports two bodies found in a fire at a mountain hotel. Kitarō relaxes in a field with his insect friends, waiting for his hand to come crawling back to him. Remakes Manga *2nd Grade Learning Magazine - Dracula (ドラキュラのまき) Anime ;1968 Anime :Episode 4 - Vampire La Seine (aired January 24, 1968) ;2018 Anime :Episode 57 - The Bloody Noble La Seine (aired May 26, 2019) Trivia *This was the first chapter of the original Shonen Magazine run. *A semi-sequel was published during the second Shonen Magazine run entitled Vampire La Seine. pt-br:Mão vi:Bàn tay Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō (Shonen Magazine) chapters